


Away From This Scene

by gilligankane



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn wants to puke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From This Scene

Quinn wants to puke. No, she doesn’t want to just throw-up, she wants to  _projectile vomit_  across the table because she’s sure that’s the only way she’s going to get Rachel to stop giggling into Santana’s neck; the only way Rachel will actually turn towards the table and face them instead of being curled into Santana; the only way Santana will stop grinning wolfishly and wrapping loose strands of Rachel’s hair around her finger.

Quinn wants to do something,  _anything_ , to make them remember that they’re on a double date and it was their idea and they suck at it.

Brittany is oblivious.

Brittany is sitting a respectable distance away from Quinn, smiling and chattering away and  _yes_ , the movie was good, and  _yes_ , Leonardo DiCaprio is still hot, but Brittany must be a special kind of blind if she can’t see this adorable, gag-worthy, puke-inducing,  _crap_.

When Rachel giggles  _again_ , burying her face in Santana’s shoulder, Quinn growls, low in her throat, and dips her pointer and middle finger surreptitiously into her water glass and she’s about to flick the water droplets towards the two brunette’s but Brittany’s hand wraps around her wrist and drags her hand under the table.

“Don’t,” she whispers, sparing a glance at Santana and Rachel.

They’re too busy paying attention to each other.

“But-”

“It’s rude,” Brittany cuts in.

“Brittany,” Quinn whines, batting her eyes at the taller blond.

Brittany bites down on her bottom lip, like she’s going to give in, but looks away instead and shakes her head  _no_.

“Come on. Look at them.” Brittany looks up and tilts her head to the side, studying them.

Quinn won’t admit it, but they’re kind of nice looking together. Not terribly striking, but they blend well, like two different blue colors meshed together.

Her and Brittany are still the hotter couple, no matter  _what_  Puck says about that not being true.

“It’s cute,” Brittany says.

Quinn frowns. “It’s  _not_  cute. It’s,” she trails off, trying to find the right word and catches Santana brushing her hand against Rachel’s collarbone; catches Rachel lean into the touch and blush. “It’s  _awkward_.” She leans a little closer to Brittany. “I heard Santana giggle earlier, at some stupid joke. She  _giggled_. When have you ever heard Santana giggle?”

Brittany shakes her head. “Santana doesn’t giggle.”

As if on cue, there’s a high-pitched noise that pierces their ear drums and they both turn towards the brunette couple on the other side of the table, mouths hanging open.

Santana looks up and frowns.

“What’s with you guys?”

Quinn’s mouth opens and closes a few times, something snappy on the tip of her tongue, but before she can say anything, Santana is rolling her eyes and turning back to Rachel.

Brittany’s hand grips tighter on her wrist and she forgoes wincing to gag when Rachel laughs loudly and leans up to kiss the underside of Santana’s jaw.

She should have never agreed to this double date.


End file.
